Give Me Some Time
by Spobyistruelove
Summary: Spencer and Toby have just recovered from a traumatic event and they are finally living their happily ever after with their daughter, Sophie and their unborn son. However, when old faces show up again and new mysteries are thrown at them, will they find the truth and save everyone before it's too late? This is a sequel to True Love Lasts Forever
1. Happy for now

**So, many of you asked me to write a sequel to True Love Lasts Forever and here it is. I took a lot of time to make it because I was busy. Reviews are appreciated.**

Spencer's POV

"Mommy! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" I was awaken from my much needed sleep by my beautiful daughter, Sophie. I murmured a barely audible hmm before putting the pillow on my face and trying to sleep again.

"No, mommy! Daddy, mommy don't want wake up!" I heard the sound of footsteps before hearing Toby's voice, my incredible husband.

"Did you throw water at her?" He asked in a joke voice.

"No, that mean! Me is not mean."

"That's not mean, honey. Here, is daddy mean?"

"No, daddy very very nice."

"Okay. Wait a minute." The footsteps left the bedroom and I heard the sound of water running. I couldn't believe he'd actually do that. He should know better than throwing water at someone, espicially if that someone was his hormonal pregnant wife. But he didn't. I felt the water hit my pillow and my face and I immediately threw the pillow away. I opened my eyes to see Toby looking at me innocently and Sophie laughing on the ground. I gave him a look that could scare anyone, except him.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"It's not a good morning when you wake up because someone threw water at you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Better now?" I shook my head no and gave him another glare. We didn't even notice that Sophie had stopped laughing, that is, until she jumped on me.

"Mommy! You wake up now! I sorry fow daddy, me said that touing water is mean."

"Sophie!" Toby exclaimed. "You didn't say it."

"Yes, me did. Mommy believe me." She looked at me and I nodded. She smiled at Toby her cute smile while I smiled eviously at him. He sighed in defeat and left the room. Once he was gone, we started laughing uncontrolably until I stopped and put my hand in my big stomach. I closed my eyes and waited till the pain stopped.

"Mommy? You kay?"

"Yes, honey." I opened my eyes and smiled at her before picking her up. "I guess the baby is happy too." She looked at my belly.

"Is he kicking?"

"Yes, wanna feel it?"

"Please, mommy." I tooked her hand and put it where the baby was kicking. She smiled when she felt it.

"Hello, baby. Me is your big sissy. Me is gonna take care of you." My eyes welled up in tears when I saw her interacting with her unborn brother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why you cwing? Is evething okay?" Her bright blue eyes glistened with worry.

"I'm just happy. Okay, now..." I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. It was already 9:00 am. " Oh , shit!" I screamed, not even caring for my bad use of language. I jumped from the bed and started getting ready really fast. Sophie went to the kitchen to wait with Toby and I could hear them talking. 20 minutes later I was completely ready and I met them at the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

It had been almost 9 months since Melissa tried to kill me and we found out that I was pregnant with our second child. Things had been crazy the last five years with me leaving Rosewood because I thought that Toby was -A, then him and the girls finding me and the thing with Melissa. Fortunately, everything solved when they explained to me that Toby was on the -A team only to protect me and Melissa died. We spent two blisfull months, just me, Toby and Sophie until Toby proposed and we got married a month later. After that, we felt like we finally had our happily ever after and we were right. The only thing left was the six months until our baby was born.

Today we were going to see a play on the local theatre at 10, that's why I got so crazy for waking up at 9. We couldn't miss that play, Sophie didn't stop talking about how anxious she was and Toby was a big fan of Shakespere.

After our quick breakfast- bread with butter and a cup of coffee for me and Toby and a hot chocolat for Sophie- we got into the car and Toby drove fast to the theatre. Thankfully, we got there 5 minutes before the pkay started, so we had enough time to find our sits next to Aria and Ezra, who were watching the play with us while Hanna and Caleb were taking care of Adhley, they two months dayghter and Emily and Paige were doing god- knows- what. They greeted us with hugs and we sat down to watch the play.

I think the name of the play was "A Midsummer Night's Dream", I recorded reading this story when I was in High School. It was very beautiful, another love story like Romeo& Juliet. I was actually a fan of Shakespere, I just didn't tell anyone that. Sophie spent the entire play with her eyes glued to the stage, it was like she was hiptnotized. I smiled, knowing that she always wanted to come to a play and now her dream had come true. Toby pulled me closer when he saw me smiling and I sighed happily while I put my head on his shoulder. I suddenly felt quite dizzy and my stomach started to hurt like hell. I didn't tell anyone that, though. I didn't want to ruin their time.

I was glad when the play ended and I could get out of there. Although I loved the story, the fact that I felt hot and umconfortable didn't help, as well as my unborn son who thought now was the ideal time to play karate inside my womb. Once the play was over, I ran all the way out of the theatre and opened the door. I must have looked like crazy, but I really needed some fresh air. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, until I felt someone taping my should. Terrified from all this years with -A and then Melissa, I opened my eyes and got ready to hit the person, whoever it was. A hand stopped mine and I stared into the beautiful ocean eyes from my husband, who looked at me with concerned. I sighed and tried to calm myself.

"I'm sorry. "

"You don't need to apologise,. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I noticed you were acting strange on the theatre and then you started running like your life depended on it. What's wrong, Spence?"

"It's nothing. I just wasn't feeling very well."

"But are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He sighed in relief. Aria and Ezra came minutes later with Sophie on Aria's arms.

"Mommy!" She screamed and moved her arms trying to reach for me. I took her in my arms and hugged her tighly.

"It's okay, honey. Mommy wasn't feeling well, but I am now."

"Is da baby okay?"

"Yes, he is fine." I faced my concerned friends. "I'm fine."

After my crazy moment, Aria and Ezra tried to cancell our plans of having lunch and tried to send me home to rest, but I declined their offers. After a long time arguing, they agrees that we had lunch and then I would go home and rest. We got to the grill twenty minutes later and sat at our usual table. We ordered our food and talked while we waited. I didn't order anything, cause I wasn't all that hungry, which was a surprise considering that I was pregnant. Toby kept sending me worried looks, but I assured him that I was fine, just not hungry.

They had just started to eat when I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Aria, being the great friend she was, followed me there. Once I got into the small bathroom, I was hit with nausea and I felt really dizzy. I used the wall for support, but I still felt really bad. Aria saw me and she started to get even more worried.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"Aria. Call Toby. NOW!" I managed to say through my pain.

"Of course I will, but why?"

"I'm having the baby."

**What did you think? Should I continue? Just asking, has anyone ever read "A Midsummer Night's Dream"? It's one of my favorite stories of Shakespere, after Romeo&Juliet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I can get to five reviews, I'll post the next one soon.**


	2. A newborn and an old enemy

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter two. I'll just warn you that I'll try to update this story every monday and friday. If I can't for some reason, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also, if I get many reviews, I might update earlier.**

Spencer's POV

After I said that I was having the baby, Aria went pale. She looked at the bathroom door and told me to stay there while she called Toby. I gave her a nod, the only movement I could do without crying out in pain. She came back 5 minutes later with Toby following her. They helped me get out of the bathroom and out of the grill. I noticed many people eying us funnily, but I was too busy handling the pain to care. Ezra was waiting for us in front of our car with Sophie. We got into the car and drove to the hospital. I heard Aria talking to someone, probably Emily or Hanna, telling them to go to the hospital.

We got to the hospital 30 minutes later and I was immediately put into a gurney and led to a hospital room. Time passed slowly as I waited for everyone to get there. Hanna and Caleb came first with sleeping Ashley. She looked exacly like Hanna, but she had Caleb eyes. I apologised for ruining their afternoon and they said it was no problem. Emily and Paige came minutes later with big smiles on their faces. Jason and my parents got here last, when I had been here for almost two hours. I sent everyone outside, I didn't want them to see this. Only Toby, Sophie and my parents stayed. Sophie was like an angel, she talked to me to distract me from the pain and talked with the baby.

It was almost 8 pm when the doctor said that I was ready to push. I pushed and pushed and, finally, I heard the sound of a baby crying. The doctor passed the baby to a nurse and she cleaned him and put the clothes we had brought for him. After she was ready, she put the baby in my arms. My parents left the room to give us some privacy and I looked at my son. He was a replica of toby, with the same hair and chin. I started crying of happiness for finally being able to see him and Toby sat on the bed with Sophie on his lap. They both looked at the baby with adoration and love. At that moment, with my faithful husband, my beautiful daughter and my lovely son, I couldn't be happier.

We stayed there a few more minutes, just admiring the baby. He was perfect, just like I knew he would be. He opened his eyes and looked at us with confusion. I smiled even more, his eyes were just like mine, brown and big.

"Hey, there." I whispered to him and he made a sound that was like a laugh. He was so adorable, I loved him so much.

"May I hold him?" Toby asked and I passed him the baby while he passed Sophie to me. He looked at the baby with the love and adoration, just like he always looked at Sophie. I was surprised that he knew how to hold the baby very well, but I bet he trained doing it with Caleb and little Ashley.

"Hey, baby. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy and your big sister. We're gonna take care of you and make you happy." The baby looked at us three and extended his little arms towards Sophie. I smiled and she looked at me, asking for permission. I nodded happily and she took the little baby in her arms, holding it perfecttly. The baby smiled at her and laughed and she kissed his forehead. We all smiled, happy with our new family.

"Welcome to the world, Daniel Scott Cavanaugh." Toby said and little Daniel smiled at us again. He yawned and a nurse came into the room and took him to the room where newborns stayed. I realized that after he was gone, I felt tired too and Toby noticed that too. He and Sophie gave me a good night kiss and I fell asleep as soon as they left the room.

Toby's POV

I still couldn't believe that I had a son. It was so unbelievable how far I had come in life. Not only I had a wonderful wife and a beautiful daughter, but I also had a son. He was just like I pictured, and even more. I felt like my life was complete now.

After the nurses took Daniel to the newborns room, I felt sad, I wanted to hold him again. I knew he had to rest now, so I just let it go and decided to pay attention to my lovely wife who was staring at me with a smile on her face. I noticed how tired she looked and decided it was better if we let her rest now, so I gave her a goodnight kiss and left the room with Sophie. We met the others in the lobby and told them they should go home now and they could see the baby tomorrow.

We got home 30 minutes later and I ordered some pizza, since I was too tired to make dinner. Sophie and I decided to watch a movie while we ate and she picked one about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon and the prince had to save her. It was pretty boring to me, but I watched it because I loved to spend time with Sophie. She was an amazing little girl, smarter than any other girl her age and, in my opinion, prettier. I still felt guilty for not being there during three years of her life and I wanted to compensate that by spending as much time with her as I could.

The movie ended and Sophie was already asleep, so I scoop her up in my arms and carried her to her princess style bedroom. I put her on her bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. I got to my bathroom and changed. I was going to bed when the phone rang. I picked it up, imagining who would be calling at 11 pm.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Toby." It was my father. Why would he call me? He spent the last four years ignoring me.

"Hey, dad. Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. About your sister."

"You mean, Jenna?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She just got out of Radley. She is coming home tomorrow and I thought that you'd like to come here and see her. Bring your girlfriend too, I heard you have one." After hearing his words, all the color drained from my face. I couldn't believe they had let Jenna out. She had gone to Radley instead of prision brecause of her involvement with the -A team and they never said when she'd be getting out. I was hoping that never, but apperently I was wrong.

"Toby, are you still there?" My father tried to call my attention.

"Yes."

"So... Are you coming?"

"Don't wait for me." I hang up before he could hear the fear and anger in my voice. I debated with myself if I should tell Spencer about it, but decided it was better not to tell, she was already so extressed with the pregnancy and now the bay. I wouldn't extress her even more. So, that was it. She wasn't going to know that one of the people that tortured her for years was out there, completely free. However, life decided against it.

**So... What did you think? Too short? I know, I'm trying to work on longer chapters. What do you think is gonna happen with Jenna? Can I get 5 more reviews? . If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. **


	3. Good Things Don't Last Forever

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I just haven't been feeling like writing lately. This chapter is not very good, but I promise that the next one will be good. **

Two weeks passed and Spencer and Toby started adjusting to their new lives with two children. It wasn't easy, but they did the best they could to take care of their children and work. Sophie was like an angel, she helped her parents do the housework and she took care of her brother when her mother was making lunch or correcting tests. Toby still hadn't told Spencer that Jenna was out of Radley, he was waiting for her to be under less stress.

Today was Sophie's 4th birthday and everyone was at the Cavanaugh's house getting everything ready for the little girl's party. Hanna had taken Sophie to a park near their house while the party was getting ready. Aria and Ezra were putting the finishing touches to the cake, Emily and Paige were finishing hiding Sophie's presents and Spencer was sitting on the sofa with little Daniel on her lap and Malcolm by her side. The others had insisted that they could take care of organizing the party and she could take a rest, since she had to take care of both Daniel and Sophie, and work a lot.

"So, Malcolm, how're you doing with the new year and everything?"

"It's hard and I'm still adjusting, but I love my teachers and I have already made a lot of new friends." The twelve years old boy answered. He was going through some difficulties since he had changed schools because of a problem with his old school.

"That's good to hear."

"And how are you, aunt Jill? It must be hard taking care of two children."

"Well, it is hard. It's exhaustive and difficult, but I love my children more than anything in the world." She kissed her son's head gently and he laughed, his brown eyes shining. Everyone in the room awed at him, even Caleb and Ezra. Daniel was just so cute that no one could resist. Suddenly, a door opened and Toby came in with Spencer's parents, who were now getting along with Spencer, after Melissa tried to kill her.

"Hey, honey.'' Her mother said and Spencer got up to greet her parents with a hug and they took Daniel out of her arm's in an instant, both loved little Daniel as much as the others. Spencer gave Toby a kiss and he kissed her back, still feeling guilty for not telling her about Jenna.

"Hey, baby." Their moment was ruined by Aria, who screamed that the cake was ready while Emily and Paige screamed that they had finished hiding the presents.

"Okay, everyone hide now." Spencer screamed and they did as ordered while she called Hanna and told her she could bring Sophie home. Spencer went to hide with the others and Hanna and Sophie came in ten minutes later. They entered the dark apartment and Hanna lit up the lights. Suddenly, everyone jumped and screamed "Surprise!". Sophie's reaction was start trying to jump out of Hanna's lap to run to her smiling mommy and daddy. Hanna let her go and she jumped in Spencer's arms while laughing happily.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. Did you like our surprise?"

"Me love it, mommy! This is best birthday in da world!" She moved to hug Toby, who was holding Daniel.

"Thank you, Dani!" Sophie said and kissed the little boy's forehead while he smiled at her.

The next moments passed quickly. Sophie looked for her presents and, when she found all of them, she opened them and smiled after seeing what everyone had bought her. After she had thanked everyone for the presents, it was time to sing happy birthday and everyone ate the cake that Aria and Ezra had made, which was delicious.

After eating the cake, it was already getting late, so everyone started leaving. By 9 pm, there were only Spencer, Toby, Sophie and little Daniel, who was sleeping peacefully in his blue crib. Spencer took Sophie to her princess style room and put her to sleep, while Toby went to bed. At that night, she slept very well, but it would be the last night of happiness she'd have. Because only a few days later….

Spencer went to the supermarket with Sophie and Daniel and the unexpected happened. While Spencer was getting the vegetables, Sophie ended up losing her and she bumped into a green eyed women.

"I sorry, lady."

"It's okay, child. What's your name?" The woman asked her kindly.

"Me is Sophie. Me lose my mommy. Can you help me?"

"Of course." The lady responded with a smile, already knowing who this child was, by her beautiful blue eyes. The little girl smiled back and held her hand to the woman, who took it gratefully. They started walking on the supermarket while Sophie looked for her mommy. Finally, a crazy worried Spencer saw her daughter and ran to her.

"Oh, my god! Sophie!" She screamed and picked her daughter up, hugging her tightly. The little girl hugged her mom back and her brother started crying. Spencer picked him up and calmed him down. Once he was calm, she put him back on the cart and finally looked at the woman, recognizing her immediately.

"Hello, Spencer." The woman said with a smile, that for young and innocent Sophie was a nice smile, but Spencer saw I as it really was: a wicked smile.

"Hi, Jenna." She said calmly, trying to get the fear out of her voice. "It was nice seeing you, but we better go now or we'll be late for dinner." She smiled forcibly and walked away with her children, leaving the woman behind.

Once they got home, she started making dinner while Sophie played with Daniel, but she was worried. She knew that Jenna was one of the people that tortured her for years and she was worried that Jenna wanted revenge because her friends had put her in Radley. She was worried about her children, she knew that she couldn't protect them both. How she wished that Toby was there now. She decided to let these thoughts go and continued making dinner. Toby came home an hour later with a big smile on his face. He kissed her on the lips and didn't seem to notice how worried she was. Just when she pulled apart from the kiss, he saw her worried face.

"Spencer? Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I wasn't going to tell you now, but… Jenna's out of Radley and I saw her today at the supermarket." His not surprised face called her attention.

"Wait! Why do you not seem surprised? Did you know something and you didn't tell me?"

"I already knew." He said quietly, afraid of her reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked after taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"I was going to tell you, believe me. I just wanted to wait until you were under less stress."

"So you've know o two weeks?" She asked, feeling betrayed that he didn't tell her.

"Spence."

"Don't call me that! You lied to me! You lied to me for two weeks and now I have to be worried again that Jenna won't try to hurt anyone that I care. You knew and you didn't even try telling me."

"You really wanted me to tell you, so you would be worried and miss a big day that was Sophie's birthday?" He screamed and tears were streaming down her face by now. They almost never argued and this was a pretty bad fight. A voice interrupted their arguing.

"Stop fighting!" Sophie screamed as she entered the kitchen. Her face was dead serious and her blue eyes were sad and worried about her parents.

"Sophie, go to your room." Spencer said. "Mommy and daddy are not fighting, they're just discussing things."

"Then stop discussing. Me not like when you discuss. Me want mommy and daddy to be happy. And Dani wants too."

"We're going to be happy, okay? There are just some adult stuff that we need to talk about. Now why don't you go take care of your brother and daddy can meet you in the living room in a minute?" Toby said and Sophie looked between him and Spencer suspiciously before leaving the room to find her little brother.

Once she was gone, they stayed silent, all the words having been already said. Spencer still was mad at him and she was gonna say that when the sound of someone crying took her attention. She and Toby looked at each other with panic in their eyes before leaving the kitchen as fast as they could and going to the living room. When they got there, they saw why Sophie was crying.

**So,,, what did you think? I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but I was too lazy to write this, I will understand if no one reviews this chapter. I left it on cliffhanger, so… What do you think got Sophie to cry? **


	4. Just The Beggining

**Here is chapter four of Give Me Some Time. I hope you're liking this story so far. Things are just starting to get interesting. And if you like this story, I suggest that you take a look at my new story, I Choose You, which is based off episode 4X11. Now on with the chapter.**

Aria Montgomery busted through the doors of the Police station with Malcolm following her, Ezra had gone to a job interview in Philly. She looked around the police station, searching frantically for her best friend and soon she spotted Spencer sitting in one of the hard and cold yellow chairs with Toby by her side, Sophie asleep in his lap. He was holding Spencer's hand and whispering in her ear, seeming to comfort her and Aria immediately knew that something was really wrong. When she had received an urgent call from Spencer that afternoon, she didn't even ask what was wrong, she just came to the police station as fast as she could. The fact that Spencer and Toby were in there already showed that something was terribly wrong. Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Paige were already there and they were watching the couple with sad smiles on their faces. It seemed like Aria was the last one to arrive and she guessed that everyone knew the reason they were there.

"Hey, guys." She greeted everyone as she took a chair in front of Spencer, by Hanna's side. They greeted her politely, but Spencer didn't even lift her head. Toby pulled her closer to him and she buried her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Aria asked, eying each of her friends. Hanna sighed and looked at Toby and he nodded his head.

"Daniel is gone." Aria's eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry and her heart beat fasten.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"Someone kidnapped him." Hanna answered shortly and her eyes welled up with tears. Caleb pulled her closer to him and hugged her while she cried. Aria looked between Emily and Paige, searching for a better explanation, but none of them said anything. Spencer was the one to speak, for everyone's surprise, considering that she hadn't spoken a word since she got there, only cried.

"It wasn't someone that kidnapped him. It was Jenna." Her eyes burned with rage after saying the brunette's name. She gulped down and kept talking. "I met her at the supermarket earlier and she was sending evil stares at Sophie and Daniel. I'm sure she was the one who kidnapped him. That sick, perverted bitch!" She screamed the last part and Aria noticed that behind her rash words, there was despair, which was understandable.

"Shhh, Spence. I know that you're furious now, but try not to wake Sophie." Toby said as he took her hands in his and she looked at him with sadness and despair in her eyes before looking at the little girl in his lap. Sophie had her eyes closed and her breathing was soft. She looked very peaceful and Aria suddenly felt sorrow for her, she was too young to go through that. Spencer let out a heart-breaking sob and she buried her head in Toby's shirt again, while he held her closer and whispered comforting words in her ear. After a few moments, both she and Hanna had recuperated from their breakdowns and Spencer started telling Aria the story of what had happened that afternoon. As she was telling the story, Aria could see the pained look on her face and the looks she kept giving at her sleeping daughter, as if making sure that she was still there and okay.

_Flashback from the afternoon_

_Spencer went to the supermarket with Sophie and Daniel and the unexpected happened. While Spencer was getting the vegetables, Sophie ended up losing her and she bumped into a green eyed women._

_"I sorry, lady."_

_"It's okay, child. What's your name?" The woman asked her kindly._

_"Me is Sophie. Me lose my mommy. Can you help me?"_

_"Of course." The lady responded with a smile, already knowing who this child was, by her beautiful blue eyes. The little girl smiled back and held her hand to the woman, who took it gratefully. They started walking on the supermarket while Sophie looked for her mommy. Finally, a crazy worried Spencer saw her daughter and ran to her._

_"Oh, my god! Sophie!" She screamed and picked her daughter up, hugging her tightly. The little girl hugged her mom back and her brother started crying. Spencer picked him up and calmed him down. Once he was calm, she put him back on the cart and finally looked at the woman, recognizing her immediately._

_"Hello, Spencer." The woman said with a smile, that for young and innocent Sophie was a nice smile, but Spencer saw I as it really was: a wicked smile._

_"Hi, Jenna." She said calmly, trying to get the fear out of her voice. "It was nice seeing you, but we better go now or we'll be late for dinner." She smiled forcibly and walked away with her children, leaving the woman behind._

_Later that night, once Toby got home she told Toby that Jenna was back and he confessed that he already knew that. They started fighting in the kitchen about Jenna. She was mad at him for not telling her that Jenna had gotten out of Radley, but she was also scared that Jenna might try to hurt the ones she loves, since she was part of the –A team before she went to Radley. Suddenly, Sophie, who was supposed to be looking after her little brother, busted through the door and told them to stop fighting. They tried to convince her that they were just discussing important things and she left to the living room after they promised not to yell again. A few minutes later, they heard cries and they immediately went to the living room to see Sophie looking at her brother's crib that had been made by his father, which was now empty and his toys were lying on the floor. The couple stood in the kitchen's door, paralyzed, for a few moments before running towards they child. While Toby scooped Sophie up in his arms and tried to call her down, Spencer searched in the middle of Daniel's toys for any clues of who could have taken him. To her surprise, there was a piece of paper in his favorite teddy bear. After she read that paper, her face went pale and a million thoughts crossed her mind. She started hyperventilating, but Toby was too focused in calming Sophie down that he only noticed when she fell to the floor, the paper falling next to her. His eyes went wide and he let go of Sophie to kneel down by his wife's side. The little girl stopped crying immediately and she curled to Spencer's side. He spotted the paper and he picked it up, having a similar reaction to Spencer. The color was drained from his face and his went even wider. He started wondering if it was real or just another nightmare, he had had many in the past five years. There, written in red letter, was a message from someone they hadn't heard of in a long time._

_Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. For now, you can warn you little bitchy friends that I'm back and ready to ruin yours and their lives. And if you think about finding out who I am and taking me down, think again._**_-A_**

_Toby tried to calm himself and after a few minutes, succeed. He picked his phone up and called the police with trembling hands and warned them that his child had been kidnapped. When they asked about who was the kidnapper, he thought about saying that he didn't know, but he had a very good idea of who it was, so he said it. Jenna Marshal. Spencer woke up a few minutes later and he helped her get up and they walked to their car to go to the police station. Once they got there, they were interrogated and the cops left them on the waiting room. Spencer soon started calling her friends and telling them to come too. She knew that this was going to be a long night._

_End of flashback._

Once she finished, she went back to Toby's embrace and waited for Aria to digest the story. Aria stayed there, unmoving for a good five minutes before she finally spoke.

"So Jenna is out of Radley?" She asked her friend, fear in her big hazel eyes.

"Yes." Spencer confirmed shortly and Aria lay on the chair, sighing heavily. Yeah, just when they thought things would get better another disaster came to their lives. Malcolm, who was old enough to understand what was going on, put his hand on her shoulder and she brought him closer to her. They hugged each other tightly and she felt happy that she had him for the first time since Ezra left her alone with him, three days earlier. Everyone looked directly at Hanna when her phone started ringing, afraid that it would be –A. Hanna sighed before taking it and her face relaxed when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, mom."

"Why? What happened? Is Ashley okay?" Then her eyes widened and Caleb looked at her worriedly. "Okay, we're going now. Its okay, mom. Bye."

"What happened?" Caleb asked as soon as she finished her call.

"Ashley is sick and my mom wants us to go to her house. I'm sorry, Spence."

"It's okay." Spencer replied tiredly. Hanna and Caleb said goodbye to everyone before getting up and going to Ashley's house. A few minutes before they left, an officer approached the group and Spencer and Toby immediately got up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh?" The officer asked.

"Yes?" Spencer asked him, her face going pale again.

"We have some news from your son, but I think you better sit up."

"Okay." Spencer replied confusedly and she sat quickly, the officer sitting in Hanna's previous chair.

"So, that woman that you said that you think kidnapped your son, Jenna Cavanaugh?"

"Jenna Marshall." Toby corrected him, not wanting anyone thinking that he was truly related to his step sister.

"Well, she couldn't be the one to kidnap your son."

"Why not?" Spencer asked, anger present in her voice as well as impatience.

"Because she had an accident five hours ago and went to the hospital, which was three hours before your son went missing." Spencer and Toby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure that she was in the hospital? Couldn't she have escaped?"

"No, she couldn't. Her injuries were so bad that she had to be put on coma. She's still sleeping right now. But I promise you that we'll keep searching. We're gonna find out who has your soon. Now, I need to go back to work. I'm sorry." The officer said and he got up, disappearing the room. Everyone stayed in silence again, all thinking the same thing: If it wasn't Jenna, who would have kidnapped Daniel? As if on cue, their phones beeped to another message from their old friend.

_Jenna is –A? You are sooo wrong. I really thought that you were smarted than this, especially genius Hastings. The game has just started and be prepared to lose. –A_

Spencer, Toby, Emily, Paige and Aria glanced at each other. Things would get a hell worse and, as –A said, this was just the beginning.

**What did you think? Who do you think is –A? As usual, read and review, please! Five more reviews and next chapter comes.**


End file.
